


Mirror, Mirror

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a hedonist. Normally that sort of thing isn't an accusation but it probably should be, in this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Tony likes to make himself feel good.

He jerks off under the shower like any person who is into that sort of thing, it's an efficient, easy kind of orgasm, no mess to clean up, no dawdling, feels nice, it's all good. But he also likes to take his time, and generally he does that in bed, usually with lube, sometimes with toys, work himself into an amazing crescendo that has him drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep and wake up with a smile. There are also the other times when he's in the lab and his brain's been running hot and he needs a short break from it all, and he comes back from that fresh with endorphin making everything sharper at the same time as it relaxes him. And then there are the bored ones, when he's lounging around, doing paperwork, googling himself and checking what the internet has to say about his company, about the company he keeps, sometimes when he's on telephone conferences. Tony has very little shame in the area of self-pleasure; he's a hedonist, he likes making himself feel good (when he isn't busy ignoring himself or making himself feel bad, but that's a whole different matter), and he can be very quiet if necessary. No harm done.

Sometimes, what starts out as one ends up as the other – he starts out in bed but gets bored so finishes quickly, he's in the lab for a distraction orgasm but his fantasy is working really well for him so he ends up with lube and the misappropriation of tools, because yes, that's something he does. Who's surprised? Nobody.

This is one of those times; he starts off in the shower but sometimes water all over his face doesn't work so well for him, so he gets out once he's clean and dries off, dick still half-hard. Once he's out it quickly gets to full-mast again as he squeezes himself a little because he likes the tease, likes the thrill of pleasure that shoots through him.

The mirror is a little steamed up, just enough so that Tony doesn't catch immediately that that's not his own blurred reflection moving in it. When he does notice he stills, hand on his dick, the other in the towel on his head, carelessly drying his hair.

He leans closer, squints. Yup, definitely not his own reflection, because it doesn't move in accord with him at all.

Less alarmed than he probably should be, Tony uses the towel to clear the mirror, and… raises both eyebrows. "Spying on me in the shower now, are you?"

Loki raises an eyebrow. He's in his armor, but not battle-ready, no helmet in sight. Which is a bit of a shame, honestly, because Tony likes that helmet, likes to fantasize about using it as handles to shove Loki's face to his dick. Because yeah, Loki is an asshole and the enemy and Tony won't hesitate doing whatever he has to to capture and or beat him, but that doesn't change the fact that he's hot and what Tony thinks about in his own head has never hurt anybody. (At least not until he did something with it but that, too, is not a sexy thought.)

Maybe he should be worried that there is Loki in his mirror, but honestly, Tony isn't. The tower is protected against magic – clearly not of any kind, but if Loki actually could do more than play peeping tom with the help of some mirrors, he would do it. As it is, he apparently can't even communicate, because he does not say a word, doesn't react at all to Tony's words as if he comprehends them.

Well. Tony was thinking about going all out on the bed; he can easily do it here.

Dropping the towel – the mirror is clearing up all on its own by this point as the ventilation system finally kicks in – Tony cocks his hips a little, tightens his grip on his dick and starts to pull. It's really mostly curiosity, both a tease and a test to see how Loki will react.

At first, it seems like Loki isn't impressed at all, but as the mirror gets clearer Tony can see that he's holding himself unnaturally still, eyes focused on Tony. With a sweet smile Tony gets into it a little more, tightening his grip, rubbing his thumb over the tip every now and then, his other hand sliding across his body to his nipples, teasing them. He moans, well-aware that Loki might not be able to hear him, but he will see. Will see that Tony is enjoying this.

When he cups his balls with his free hand his skin breaks out in goose bumps, and Loki has changed position – so slowly, so gradually that Tony didn't even realize but in comparison to how he was standing earlier… he's leaning forwards, eyes fixated on Tony, and if he was scheming before, he's thoroughly distracted now.

Tony decides to go one step further, reaches into the cabinet for the lube. When he lets go of his dick he has to bite his tongue at the whine that attempts to break free and then he's back, hand sliding slick over his hard flesh, and his other hand… the fingers of his other hand wander further back than his balls. Loki is watching, mouth wet, lips red, eyes intense, and yeah, he can't really see what Tony is doing from this angle, but if Tony turns around and bends over Loki won't see what Tony is doing with his cock. A moral dilemma if there ever was one.

The tiles are cool on his heated skin when he sinks to his knees, and Loki's lips actually part at that. It's very clear what he's thinking, there is a tell-tale bulge in his leather pants and Tony stares at it for a moment, looks back at Loki and licks his lips. He's playing with fire, oh, he knows that, but he's enjoying himself too much to stop.

But that was not the purpose of this, as fun an interlude as it was. Spreading his legs Tony leans back, pulls his knees up a little in a move that he knows makes him look seductive as hell; he's practiced it often enough. He spreads his knees even wider once there so Loki has a perfect view of his fingers circling around his hole, teasing, testing, until one of them pushes in.

Loki lasts exactly two minutes of that, Tony will check later. Then he gives up all pretense of decorum and reaches down to cup himself, squeeze. Tony rewards that with a smile, licks his lips again, tilts his head back to bare his throat and thrusts his fingers in, and in, and in. He can't hold the position for long without some support so he has to let go of his dick but that's good, that's even better, he can get himself off from just his fingers, Loki won't even know what hit him.

To be honest, Tony doesn't really know that either, but at least he knows two things: one, he's safe from Loki, two, this is hot as hell. He enjoys being watched, is an exhibitionist, but this takes things to a new level; the combination of being watched in a private space while at the same time so clearly performing, and then the fact that it's _Loki_ watching him… yeah, coming from just his fingers won't be hard.

Loki says something, maybe; when Tony next looks up he has shoved his hand into his loosened pants and his lips are forming words, but Tony can't tell what they are, is too far gone to try to decipher them. He wants to come all over himself, wants for Loki to watch and see and know he isn't able to touch.

It doesn't take long. He gets more frantic, shoves his fingers in as deep as they go, just barely grazing his prostate; he needs a toy for some proper stimulation but he's too lazy to get up, doesn't want to ruin the game, and anyway, this is fun enough for now.

He comes with his head thrown back, mouth open around a wordless shout, hot come dripping on him and striping the mirror white. When Tony opens his eyes Loki is leaning forwards, one hand pressed against the other side of the mirror, the other working furiously in his pants.

With a smile Tony slides his fingers through his cum and licks them off obscenely. He watches as Loki comes, noiselessly, eyes black and shivers chasing through him.

They stare at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, both wearing a similar wicked smile, and then Tony is looking at the reflection of himself on the floor, obscenely on display with his legs splayed, sweat and cum gleaming on his skin.

Time for another shower, then.


End file.
